Prince of Tennis Collection
by SoraTadano
Summary: A small collection of Drabbles and short Fanfics.
1. Falling (Yuushi & Gakuto)

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

Falling

There was one thing Gakuto was afraid of, his only fear was to fall. The reason was simple, he would probably hurt himself and then he would be unable to play doubles with Yuushi. He would loose Yuushi's interest if he couldn't play tennis. The only one who knew about this fear was Jirou, the blond always said that the red-head should talk to the tensai, but Gakuto just couldn't do that. "What are you afraid of Gakuto? I'm sure Yuushi would understand it." Hyotei's sleeping beauty said seriously. "You don't understand, Jirou. I- I just just couldn't bear it when I loose him as my doubles-partner." Gakuto replied, a hurt look in his eyes. Jirou nodded. He understood how Gakuto felt. To loose someone important hurt very much. But the blond was sure that the acrobat wouldn't loose Yuushi, so he made a decision.

Jirou stopped Yuushi after class. "I have to talk to you." The tensai looked at the blond. "About what?" "Gakuto." Now Jirou had the full attention of the blue haired boy. "He likes you, very much. But he is afraid that he would loose you if he told you how much he likes you. Did you notice that his acrobatic-play has changed?" "I noticed that. Do you want to tell me that I am the reason for that?" "Well, you are in some way. Gakuto is afraid to fall and that you won't need him any longer if that happens." The blond explained. "I see. I'll talk to him." Yuushi said. Jirou smiled and nodded. "Good. Please take good care of him."

Yuushi found Gakuto at the courts. The red-head was training his new, safe acrobatic-play. Yuushi took his usual position on the court and waited for Gakuto to notice him. Gakuto felt Yuushi's presence and slipped. He waited for the hard impact but it didn't happen. The acrobat carefully opened his eyes and saw why he didn't fall, Yuushi had caught him. "Are you alright?" The tensai asked. "Y-Yeah. Thanks Yuushi." Gakuto replied, a light blush on his face. "Good. Would you do me a favour?" The red-head nodded. "Go back to your usual way of playing and don't be afraid. I will catch you when you fall." "How do you-?" "Jirou told me everything." Gakuto tried his best to get away from his partner, he didn't want to hear Yuushi's next words. The tensai had to hate him now. "You should have told me. Gakuto, I would never reject you." "Really? Even if I told you that- that I love you?" The acrobat whispered. "Yeah, because I would tell you that I love you, too." Yuushi said and kissed Gakuto.

Behind a corner Jirou smiled and slowly walked away. Now his friend was happy.


	2. Thank you (Eiji & Gakuto)

Thank you

"Jiiks!" The high-pitched scream could be heard in the whole park.

"What's wrong?"

"T-take this - don't come closer! - green thing away! Please!" The boy looked horrified at the creature close to his bare feet.

"It's just a frog. This little fellow is harmless." "It's not! It is a disgusting, green, slippery thing!" Gakuto sounded hysteric.

"Ssh, ssh. I'll take it away. I won't let it get closer to you." With those words the frog got picked up and was carried away from the acrobat.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. You saved me!" Gakuto jumped in the arms of his savior and kissed him out of gratefulness.

"I should save you more often, if that is your way of thanking for it."

"Only if it is you, who saves me Eiji." Gakuto said and kissed his boyfriend again.


	3. Special Treatment (Inui & Tezuka)

Special treatment

"This might hurt, but you will feel better afterwards."

"Just get over with it."

"I will and now relax, please."

"Nhg, how am I supposed to relax while you're pressing your fingers into me?"

"It'll be easier for both of us when you relax. It would not be so painful if you did."

"I'm trying, oh, that feels good. Please don't stop."

"I never said that I would stop now."

"Inui."

"See you like it, Tezuka."

"Yes, you were right."

"I'm always right and now enjoy your massage."


	4. About Kissing (Inui & Kaidoh)

About kissing

Kaido looked nervous at his senpai.

He took a deep breath and said, "Inui-senpai."

"What do you want to ask Kaido?"

A slight blush appeared on Kaido's face.

"Why do you kiss someone senpai?"

Now Inui looked up from his current project.

He watched his kohai for a moment and answered, "A kiss is a sign of love or deep friendship. In some countries it's a way to welcome a person and sometimes people kiss someone because they are grateful."

Kaido nodded, as a sign that he understood.

"Did...Did you kiss someone senpai?"

A small smile appeared on Inui's lips.

"No, I didn't. But there is a person who I want to kiss."

The hurt expression on Kaido's face disappeared when Inui kissed him.

"The person I want to kiss, because I love him, is you Kaido Kaoru."

If possible the younger boy turned even more red than he already was, before he whispered, "I love you, too."

Inui smiled, took his glasses off and kissed his kohai again.


	5. Advice (Tezuka & Eiji)

Advice

He wanted him, he loved him, but he would never get him.

Why?

Simple, the one he desired was already with someone else.

Now you are probably wondering who we are talking about.

The one we are talking about is Tezuka Kunimitsu and the other one is Kikumaru Eiji.

Yeah, the great ice-block of Seigaku fell for the happy acrobat.

His only problem was that Eiji obviously belonged to his best friend Oishi Syuichiro.

If poor Tezuka only knew how wrong he was, Eiji wasn't with Oishi.

One of the reasons why they spend so much time together was because the redhead asked his doubles-partner for advice.

Advice for what, you may want to ask now, well let's just say that Eiji feels more than friendship towards his captain.

* * *

"Nya, I don't get it Oishi. Why does he always look at me like that? I mean he looks like he wants to tell me something, but then he turns away and leaves." Kikumaru complained to his friend.

"You know Eiji, he is not really good at talking to others, especially the ones he cares about." Oishi tried to explain.

"Yes, I know. But how am I supposed to show him how I feel about him, if I don't even know how he feels about me?" A hint of sadness was in his voice.

Oishi looked helpless at the boy in front of himself. He wanted to help him, but everything they tried ended in nothing.

"The only thing we didn't try up until now is for you to be bold and show Tezuka exactly how you feel."

Eiji looked at his friend sceptically, before he nodded and said, "I guess it is the only way."

"I'll help you to get some time alone with him." Oishi said, with a reassuring smile on his face.

During the next practice, or better after it, Eiji walked towards his captain.

Tezuka noticed the redhead and waited for him.

"Buchou, would you help me with my extra-training?"

Seigaku's captain only nodded and followed Kikumaru, while Oishi made sure that no one would disturb them.

When Eiji was sure that nobody could see or hear them any more, he turned around and looked at Tezuka.

The bespectacled boy raised an eyebrow and wanted to say something, but Eiji interrupted him.

"I-I... There is something... something I have to tell you."

Tezuka looked at Eiji and waited for the other to go on.

The acrobat took a deep breath and continued, "I... I like you."

When Eiji received no answer he went on talking.

"I, I really do! But it- it's so hard to tell you about it! You never, well, show how you feel, so I don't know if you like me back and-"

Tezuka stopped the nervous acrobat from going on with a kiss.

Eiji's eyes widened in surprise, before they fell shut and he finally returned the kiss.

When they broke the kiss Tezuka said, "I don't like you Kikumaru Eiji, I love you."

* * *

(The rest of the story is only known to those two, because Tezuka's bedroom was out of reach for the poor author.)


	6. Thunder (Tezuka & Fuji)

Thunder

Lightnings were flashing through the sky and the thunder was roaring, but Fuji couldn't bring himself to fear the forces of nature like hie did in the past.

Because unlike in the past he wasn't alone.

Tezuka was with him, he had shown the tensai that thunderstorms could be rather fascinating as well.

Mitsu once said that Fuji and a thunderstorm were somewhat the same. He said that both of them are dangerous, powerful, mesmerizing and beautiful.

Fuji smiled when he felt Tezuka's gentle but strong embrace. He leaned into the touch and felt completely save in the arms of his boyfriend.


	7. Dreams or Reality? (Oishi & Fuji)

Dreams or Reality?

A sigh escaped Oishi's lips.

Why was it so difficult to show him how he felt? He knew the answer.

It was because the fuku-buchou was too shy. And that he was living with him made everything even more complicated for Oishi. Secretely he had hoped it would make things easier for him but being that close to the one he loved and desired made it worse.

The polite boy looked at the person in the bed that the two had to share.

The honey-haired tensai was still asleep, he simply wasn't a morning person. In about one hour Fuji would wake up and be his normal self, after a shower and some breakfast.

"No… please don't…"

Oishi sighed again. It would be one of these mornings.

Mornings like these were the reason why living with Fuji made things worse. Such a morning would start with a nightmare, then Oishi would go to the bed and calm Fuji down with soft whispers and a comforting hug, Fuji would calm down and half awake tell Oishi how much he loved him, after that he would be asleep again and wake up later just like always. The only problem about that, Fuji wouldn't remember a thing.

No matter how hard Oishi tried to resist the urge to comfort Fuji, he lost every time, just like today. Carefully he took the shivering tensai into his arms.

"Shh, shh. Everything's alright. I'm here Syusuke, you're safe here." Slowly Fuji stopped shaking and cuddled up to Oishi. The fuku-buchou softly caressed Fuji's face. Half-opened, blue eyes were looking at Oishi and a real smile was on Fuji's lips. "I love you, Syuichiroh. You always protect me." With these words the tensai kissed Oishi softly and pressed himself closer to him. A sad smile was on Oishi's face and he whispered, "I love you, Syusuke." A soft purring sound was heard, while the tensai was asleep again.

Now it was time for Oishi to get up but this time he couldn't. Fuji had a tight grip on his shirt and wouldn't let go from the looks of it. Oishi started to panic, what would Fuji think when he woke up in this position? How could he explain it to him? The fuku-buchou had no time to think about it, because Fuji was already waking up.

The first things the tensai noticed was the warmth and the scent. He knew that scent. It made him feel safe and comfortable. Fuji tried to remember who's scent it was. He needed some time until he knew who it was.

"Oishi?" "Y-Yes Fuji?" "Am I dreaming?" "Why do you ask?" The tensai stood silent for a moment before he answered, "Because then I would have dreamed everything else as well." "No, you're not dreaming. Everything was real." A smile appeared on Fuji's lips and he kissed Oishi. "Just like I always dreamed about it." Whispered the tensai in a soft voice. "I'm not so sure that it was only in your dreams." "What do you mean?" But Oishi just smiled and held his tensai close.


	8. First Kiss, Sweet Kiss (Fuji & Tezuka)

First Kiss, Sweet Kiss

Another day had passed without any changes, Fuji thought. Another day with just teasing and standing close to him.

He sighed, if anyone knew just how insecure he could be, Fuji would never hear the end of it.

Yes, the sadistic and mysterious tensai of Seigaku was just a human, like any other in the end.

The brunette shook his head, now was not the time to be sulking.

Valentine's Day was just around the corner, his chance to show his feelings, anonymously of course. He could only hope that his beloved would like the bitter-sweet chocolate, he was going to make.

* * *

The few days had passed quickly and St Valentine's Day was there.

Fuji had hidden his chocolate in the locker of his beloved already, he couldn't risk that one of the girls got the wrong idea.

Now all that was left to do was to wait and see, if his choice was the right one.

* * *

The final bell for that day rang. Fuji was disappointed, he had not seen his target with the chocolate or even near his locker for that matter.

Of course the tensai's locker was stuffed with chocolate as well, but none of it could catch his interest.

"Fuji." There it was, that calm voice which even followed him into his dreams. "Tezuka."

"I'd like to have a word with you. If you could follow me please."

"Of course, let me quickly get my things." Fuji replied immediately. Tezuka only nodded and waited for the other boy.

They went into an empty classroom.

"What did you want to talk about?" Fuji asked, trying his best to hide that he was more than nervous.

Tezuka slowly walked up to Fuji and said, "This.", while he held up a package the other knew way to well.

"Valentines chocolate. Why does that concern me?"

"Don't play dumb, Syusuke. This is from you, isn't it?" It was obvious to Fuji that Tezuka was not in the mood for games right now.

"How did you know?" The smaller boy asked defeated.

"There are not that many people, who know my taste and the combination of my changing room locker." The bespectacled boy stated.

Fuji blushed, he had not even noticed that Tezuka had exchanged the locks. He looked down, scared of Tezuka's reaction. From one second to another Fuji's eyes flew open, he had expected many things but certainly not for Tezuka to kiss him. When they broke apart again Fuji's blush had turned a few shades darker.

"Syusuke?" Tezuka asked carefully.

A smile spread over Fuji's lips. "Yes, Mitsu?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." And with a quick peck on Tezuka's lips he added, "Happy Valentine's Day."


End file.
